Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that is capable of selecting proper facsimile communication, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, to transmit and receive voice between an IP network and an analog telephone network, there has been widely spread a VoIP gateway (hereinafter referred to as the “VoIP-GW”) using a VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) technology.
By connecting a G3 FAX to this VoIP-GW, it is possible to perform facsimile communication using inband communication. Facsimile communication includes not only facsimile communication using inband communication, but also facsimile communication using T.38 standardized in ITU-T recommendation.
In this T.38 facsimile communication, IP FAX communication can be performed by compressing the band, and a SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) is used as a call connection protocol in the IP network. In recent years, IP FAX apparatuses compatible with the T.38 protocol have come into wide use, and even high-speed facsimile communication can be performed between IP FAX apparatuses which are both compatible with the T.38 protocol.
To realize high-speed facsimile communication, some VoIP-GWs have a function of performing protocol conversion between T.38 and T.30 on a real-time basis (hereinafter, such a gateway will be referred to as the “T.38-GW”).
By using this T.38-GW, facsimile communication can be performed between a T.38-compliant IP FAX apparatus and a G3 FAX apparatus. Further, there has been disclosed an IP FAX apparatus configured such that the IP FAX apparatus itself has the T.38-GW function (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-121048).
According to the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-121048, even when only VoIP-GWs without the T.38 function exist in the IP network, it is possible to perform not only facsimile communication using the T.38 protocol, but also facsimile communication using inband communication.
On the other hand, to cause an IP FAX apparatus without the gateway function to perform communication with a G3 FAX apparatus, the IP FAX apparatus is required to connect to a VoIP-GW or a T.38-GW.
In this case, if the gateway of a connection destination is a T.38-GW, it is desirable that the IP FAX apparatus selects not facsimile communication using inband communication, but facsimile communication using the T.38 protocol.
In view of this, a user registers whether or not the gateway of the connection destination is compatible with T.38, with the IP FAX apparatus in advance, whereby the IP FAX apparatus is enabled to properly select facsimile communication.
However, there is a case where the user does not know whether or not the gateway of the connection destination is compatible with T.38, and even if the user knows that, it is troublesome for the user to register whether or not the gateway of the connection destination is compatible with T.38 in advance.